Dubbel Trubbel!
by Erricindia
Summary: Okej jag suger på summarys men jag gör ett försök. Berättelsen kommer handla om James och marodörernas år på Hogwarts och förhoppningsvis några år efter. Men vad är det som händer då? Hade det kunnat sluta på ett annat sätt om James tvilling hade funnits?
1. En snabb dusch?

Hej! Här kommer första kapitelet, kanske inte något märkvärdigt men jag hoppas att ni gillar det! =)

James knep frustrerat ihop ögonen och försökte vifta bort det irriterande surret i örat. När de inte hjälpte suckade han och la kudden över ansiktet. Det hjälpte för stunden och han lyckades åter glida in i sin sömn. Tyvärr blev han snart störd igen av att någon skrek hans namn i hans öra. Han svarade genom att rulla över på sidan så att han låg med ryggen mot personen som var fräck nog att väcka honom så tidigt.  
"Argh, skyll dig själv.", sa rösten ilsket med en aning av skadeglädje. Han grymtade knappt till svar. Det blev lugnt och han gled återigen ner i en fridfull sömn. I några sekunder. Bara några sekunder senare flög han upp med skrik och genomblöt pyjamas från sängen. Han vände sig om med en mördande blick mot sin syster. Hon flinade skadeglatt mot honom där hon stod med en stor hink i händerna.  
"Jag sa ju att du fick skylla dig själv.", sa hon belåtet. Det fanns inget bättre sätt att börja dagen med att hälla en spann med iskallt vatten över brorsan.  
"Var du tvungen att använda kallt vatten?", frågade James med arg röst. Jane var den enda han inte brydde sig om att låta lugn mot. Hon blev ändå inte räddare för honom då. Hon kände honom för väl.  
"Ja. Vi vet båda att du inte hade klivit upp annars, och se det så här. Jag hjälpte dig faktiskt rätt mycket. Nu har du ju duschat trots att du inte skulle ha hunnit annars.", sa hon nonchalant med en axelryckning, men hennes flin avslöjade henne att hon njöt av det. Hon suckade uppgivet när hon såg sin brors oförstående blick.  
"Snälla James. Jag vet att du är trög, men det här är höjden av tröghet. Har du redan glömt vad det är för dag?"  
"Jane jag vet att det är fredag idag.", sa han och förstod fortfarande inte vad det var för särskilt med det. Jane suckade uppgivet igen och slog sig i pannan med handen hon inte höll hinken i.  
"Det är den första september idiot! Och om du inte skyndar dig missar vi Hogwartsexpressen!"  
Hon såg hur något tändes i James blick när hon sa det och han sneglade ängsligt på klockan.  
Den var halv elva.  
"Fan!", sa han och började snabbt som sjutton att rota åt sig rena kläder. Medan han slarvigt drog på sig ett par bleka jeans och en röd T-tröja kände han sig tacksam över att deras mamma hade tjatat om att de skulle packa kvällen innan. Hon kände sina tvillingar till barn allt för väl.  
"Varför väckte du mig inte tidigare?", frågade James irriterat när de tillsammans försökte släpa ner den tunga kofferten till bilen.  
"Nä jag ville komma försent och missa tåget, Vad tror du pucko? Jag vaknade inte mer än fem minuter tidigare än dig!", svarade Jane minst lika irriterad. Varför kunde inte deras mamma lära sig att ställa väckarklockan? De pustade lättat ut när de kom ner för trappen och deras pappa kom till tjänst och tog kofferten av dem så att de kunde rusa ut och sätta sig i bilen.  
När de väl satt i bilen och var på väg mot King's Cross station var grälet totalt bortglömt mellan tvillingarna Potter och de båda studsade nu upp och ner av upphetsning av att äntligen få börja på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.  
"Nå, vilka elevhem kommer ni hamna i nu då?", frågade deras mamma mjukt från framsätet.  
"Gryffindor!", skrek de med en mun och de tittade sedan flinande på varandra. Det var nästan som att titta sig i en spegel för dem att se på varandra. Båda hade samma långa, smala ansikte med stora nötbruna ögon. De hade samma svarta onormalt rufsiga och spretiga hår som man inte fick att ligga platt hur mycket man än försökte, inte ens magi hjälpte mot det. De hade helt enkelt det ökända, och för en del beundransvärda, Potter håret. Det var egentligen bara tre saker som skilde dem åt. 1: Jane hade något längre hår en James. 2: De hade inte likadana röster även om de var kusligt lika. Janes var något mer ljusare än James med en annan klang. Och tillslut nummer 3 och den största skillnaden. Jane var tjej, James kille. Fast det var inte många som såg Jane för första gången som uppfattade att hon var tjej. Hon behövde ofta förklara det och ibland behövde hon även lite hjälp från sina föräldrar att övertyga dem.  
De hörde hur deras pappa skrattade till över deras självsäkra och synkroniserade svar.  
"Härligt ungar! Det är så det ska låta.", sa Charlus Potter och de såg hur deras pappa log med hela ansiktet i backspegeln. Även om han inte visade det öppet för andra var han stolt över sina två och enda barn. Visst kunde de vara otroligt jobbiga. Särskilt när de kom hemsläpandes av någon granne efter att de hade blivit upptäckta med något av deras bus (som ofta slutade med att de förstörde något och att Charlus och Dorea blev tvungna att betala för skadegörelse.). Men han var samtidigt stolt över dem. Att de var så påhittiga och att de lärt sig så mycket vid tidig ålder (även fast allting inte vara bra saker). En gång hade han tillexempel fått vakna upp med ett knall rosa hår, för att sedan hitta sina barn sitta och skratt bakom soffan och planera nästa bus. Det som hade förvånat honom var att de precis hade fyllt fem år då. Men åter till historien, Charlus var sprickfärdig av stolthet över sina två skyddslingar.  
De kom fram till King's Cross efter några minuter och väl på plats tog de två bagagevagnar och fraktade de två koffertarna och två uggleburarna på. När de kom fram till pelaren mellan perrong nio och tio kollade de så att inga mugglare såg på innan de gick in genom portalen till perrong nio och trekvart. Väl inne på perrongen kunde inte Jane och James låta bli att stirra på allt och alla med löjligt stora flin. Det var folk överallt och överallt hördes det surr som uppstår när en stor skara människor pratar med varandra på samma ställe. Vid väggen satt en stor klocka som visade att det var mindre än tio minuter tills tåget skulle gå. Under den hängde en skyllt där det stod med stora snirkliga bokstäver _perrong 9 och ¾. _De följde efter sina föräldrar som hade börjat gå mot det stora röda tåget som stod på plats på rälsen. Deras föräldrar skyndade sig att ställa in deras koffertar i tågets bagagevagn innan de vände sig mot sina barn. Dorea satte sig på huk och drog de båda elvaåringarna in i en stor omfamning.  
"Ha roligt och uppför er nu.", mumlade hon mot deras hår. Tvillingarna höll nu på att försiktigt bryta sig loss innan hon gjorde något som skull kvadda deras rykte innan de ens fått det.  
"Mamma, du vet mycket väl att det inte går.", sa James och såg irriterat på sin mamma.  
"Precis. Det går inte att uppföra sig och ha kul samtidigt.", sa Jane och la armarna i kors. Dorea släppte dem med en uppgiven suck, men hennes leende avslöjade att hon inte menade den. De fick en tafatt kram av deras pappa innan en vissla tjöt och de var tvungna att hoppa på tåget.

Så, det var första kapitlet! Nå vad tycks? Var det bra eller dåligt? Ska jag fortsätta skriva? Komentera!


	2. Slytherin?

Hej igen! Har bett några kompisar läsa den här ficen och de verkade tycka den var bra så jag chansar på ett till kapitel. Det här kapitlet kanske är lite längre men jag hoppas att det inte gör något. Nu har jag bara en sak till att säga. Läs och njut! (förhoppningsvis)

Inne på tåget var det fullt av elever i korridoren som försökte hitta en kupé att sitta i. James och Jane plöjde sig fram genom trängseln tills de hittade en tom kupé som de satte sig i. De lade upp sina ryggsäckar där de hade skoluniformerna och andra grejer de skulle ha på tåget i. När de var klara satte de sig tillrätta på fönsterplatserna. De började genast prata om det kommande skolåret.  
"Vi får se till att vi blir de mest kända eleverna som gått där!", sa James med ett lite drömmande uttryck.  
"Vadå? På skolan eller efter?", frågade Jane och lyfte på ögonbrynen.  
"Båda", flinade James tillbaka.  
"Och vi _måste_ hamna i quidditch laget!", sa båda med en mun, vilket fick dem att skratta. Strax efter öppnades dörren och en flicka med axellångt vinrött hår stod i dörröppningen till kupén.  
"Får jag sitta här?", frågade hon försiktigt.  
"Visst", svarade Jane medan James ryckte på axlarna. Sedan såg Jane att hon hade rödgråtna ögon, så hon hoppade upp från sätet så att hon kunde få sitta vid fönstret. Flickan log ett blekt men tacksamt leende mot henne och satte sig på fönster platsen medan Jane satte sig på mitten av sätet istället. Det blev en lite pinsam tystnad efter att flickan kom in. Både Jane och James skruvade lite otåligt på sig.  
"Så … ska du också börja ditt första år?", frågade Jane för att försöka få igång något samtal igen. Hon lyckades inte så bra för flickan nickade bara mot fönstret som hon kollade ut genom. Fast hon fick i alla fall ett svar.  
"Vad heter du då?", frågade James som kände samma behov av att få igång ett samtal som Jane. Ingen av dem gillade att vara tyst.  
"Lily", svarade hon dämpat fortfarande vänd mot fönstret. De båda tvillingarna tittade förväntansfullt på henne och hoppades att hon skulle säga något mer, men när hon inte gjorde det suckade de och fortsatte prata om quidditch. Inte långt senare kom tre andra pojkar in i kupén.  
"Kan vi sitta här? Det är fullt överallt.", frågade killen med svart hår.  
"Visst", sa James och Jane i munnen på varandra. De var glada över att det verkade som de skulle få ett sällskap som pratade. Killarna slog sig ner på sätena och granskade dem.  
"Är ni tvillingar?", frågade den minsta och tjockaste av killarna med munnen på vidgavel.  
"Nähä? Vad var det som avslöjade oss?", frågade James med spelad dryghet och förvåning.  
"Jag det kunde ju inte vara det faktum att vi ser likadana ut.", konstaterade Jane med samma spelade dryghet. De såg hur killen rodnade och tittade ner i golvet vilket fick dem att flina. De såg att de andra killarna flinade också.  
"Vad heter ni då?", frågade James.  
"Sirius", svarade den svarthåriga killen. Jane och James flyttade blicken till den brunhåriga som precis hade stoppat näsan i en bok. De andra kollade på honom också nu men han märkte ingenting utan fortsatte bara att läsa, så Sirius var tvungen att putta till honom med armbågen för att han skulle förstå att de pratade med honom.  
"Ehh, va?", frågade han förvirrat och de andra började skratta åt hans förvirrade min. De skulle precis upprepa frågan när dörren öppnades igen och en kille med svart flottigt hår och gulblek hy kom in och trängde sig fram och puttade bort James från hans plats bredvid fönstret och började prata med flickan. James tittade med uppspärrade ögon på honom.  
"Man kunde ju inte fråga först heller?", frågade han med en lugn men irriterad röst fast killen ignorerade honom så han vände sig om och fortsatte prata med de andra. Det visade sig att killen med boken hette Remus och att tjockisen hette Peter. James skulle just presentera sig själv när han hörde ett ord, eller snarare ett namn, som fick honom att vända sig om och stirra på killen som tagit hans plats.  
"Slytherin?", sa han med ett tonfall som han inte trodde att killen var riktigt klok. Han sneglade på sin syster och såg att hon hade reagerat likadant.  
"Vem vill hamna i Slytherin? Jag tror att jag skulle tacka nej till det, skulle inte du?", frågade James Sirius som satt och vräkte sig på sätet bredvid Jane.  
"Hela min familj har varit i Slytherin.", sa han och kollade rakt fram. Jane stirrade förvånat på honom.  
"Jösses", sa James med dramatisk röst, "och jag som tyckte du verkade okej!"  
Sirius flinade åt James skämt och han såg att de andra gjorde det också. Förutom de två vid fönstret.  
"Jag kanske bryter traditionen. Vilket elevhem vill du komma till om du får välja?"  
James lyfte upp ett osynligt svärd.  
"'_Gryffindor, där de modiga dväljs!'_ Som min pappa."  
Jane blev inte särskilt förvånad över hans svar. Hon hade gjort likadant om det varit henne de frågat. Killen med det äckliga håret fnös och både Jane och James vände sig skarpt mot honom.  
"Stör det dig på något sett?"  
"Nej", sa han men hans lilla hånleende visade något annat. "Om man hellre vill ha starka muskler än hjärna…"  
"Var hoppas du hamna då, eftersom du varken tycks ha det ena eller det andra?", insköt Sirius. Både Jane och James tjöt av skratt och Jane var nära att ramla på golvet. Hon och James skulle nog komma bra överens med Sirius.  
"Kom Severus, så letar vi upp en annan kupé.", sa flickan som hade varit tyst förut  
"Oooooo…", härmade James, Jane och Sirius hennes högdragna röst.  
James försökte lägga krokben för killen när han gick förbi men killen såg det, så när han koncentrerade sig på att inte snubbla över James ben sträckte Jane ut sitt eget ben och han föll framåtstupa ut i korridoren.  
"Vi ses, Snörvel!", ropade Jane efter honom. När dörren stängdes efter dem tjöt de andra av skratt.  
"Snygg kommentar Sirius!", berömde Jane honom mellan skratt anfallen.  
"Man tackar, inte så illa fällt själv.", svarade Sirius på berömmet.  
"Ja det var snyggt syrran!", sa James och lade en hand på hennes axel dels för att visa att han menade det och dels för att inte ramla på golvet. De andra tystnade när det gått in i skallen på dem vad han sagt och såg förvirrat på dem.  
"Syrran?", sa Sirius och såg på James som han inte var klok. "Du menar väl ändå brorsan?" James och Jane flinade. Det var alltid kul att se folks förvirring när de sa att hon var tjej.  
"Tror du verkligen att jag skulle heta Jane om jag var kille?", frågade Jane som helt klart var road över situationen.  
"Nja, kanske inte.", svarade Sirius. "Men du är sjukt lik en kille.", försvarade han sig sen. Jane flinade bredare.  
"Tack för komplimangen!", sa hon. Sirius såg nu så förvirrad ut att tvillingarna inte kunde låta bli att skratta.  
"Vad skrattar ni åt?", frågade Sirius förvirrat, vilket fick dem att skratta ännu mer. Remus kollade upp från sin bok och skrattade han också, fast inte lika mycket. Och Peter satt och kollade på med stora ögon och munnen på vid gavel. Plötsligt hördes en duns och alla förutom Jane riktade sin uppmärksamhet mot James som nu låg på golvet och skrattade.  
"Aj", fick han fram mellan skrattattackerna. Och åter igen löd skratten i kupén. Efter några minuter när skratten började sina ut satte sig James på sätet igen och Jane satte sig ordentligt då hon hade glidit halvvägs av sätet medan hon skrattade. Hon torkade bort tårarna som hade kommit.  
"Blir ni alltid sådär?", frågade Sirius lite oroligt. De skakade på huvudena. Sirius andades lättat ut.  
"Tur! Det hade blivit jobbigt med tiden om ni skulle bli sådär på lektionerna och så hela tiden!" Jodå, de skulle nog komma bra överens med Sirius allt. De flinade mot honom.  
"Jag hoppas att du inte alltid är sådär trög. Det skulle bli jobbigt med tiden att behöva förklara allt.", svarade Jane med ett retsamt flin.  
"Det där sårade mig djupt.", sa han och lossades spela sårad och försökte låta bli att le, vilket inte gick så bra. "Men som tur för dig är jag inte långsint.", sa han sen och flinade. Jane flinade tillbaks och räckte ut tungan åt honom.  
"Men vad var det ni hette? Ni sa det aldrig.", frågade Sirius. Remus lyfte på huvudet för att se på tvillingarna.  
"Jane Potter till er tjänst.", sa Jane och gjorde honnör.  
"James Potter till er tjänst", sa James och gjorde honnör han också. De andra flinade åt deras alvarliga ansiktsuttryck. De flinade tillbaka och satte sig ner igen. De började prata om de olika elevhemmen och de var alla överens om att gryffindor var det bästa. De var så inne i en diskussion att de först inte märkte när dörren öppnades och blev därför förvånade när de hörde en röst från dörren.  
"Ska ni ha något från vagnen barn?", frågade tanten med godisvagnen. Det fick dem att rusa upp och glömma allt vad Hogwarts hette. Okej då, inte riktigt allt. När alla hade betalat och de återigen satt på sina säten med en stor godishög framför sig återtog den tidigare diskussionen om Hogwarts.  
"Vilka lektioner tror ni kommer vara roligast?", frågade Jane som studsade upp och ner på sätet av förväntan.  
"Försvar mot svartkonster!", sa Remus och Sirius i en mun och de började skratta.  
"Du då Peter?", frågade Jane och vände sig mot honom. Han rodnade och såg ner på sina fötter.  
"Jo … Eh … jagserframemotrasterna.", det sista sa han så tyst och snabbt att ingen riktigt uppfattade det.  
"Ursäkta, men vad sa du?", frågade Remus.  
"Jag ser fram emot rasterna.", sa Peter igen, fortfarande tyst men lite saktare. De fyra övriga tittade konstigt på honom, sedan brast de i skratt igen. Peter blev rödare om kinderna och fortsatte att stoppa i sig av chokladgrodorna han köpt. De andra tystnade snart och fortsatte prata. Efter ett tag när de lärt känna varandra bättre och slutat prata tog James fram en kortlek ur sin ryggsäck.  
"Någon som är med och spelar knallkort?", frågade han de andra. De nickade till svar och snart var spelet igång. Det blev mycket skratt och mycket knallar under spelets gång. De skrattade särskilt mycket när Sirius fick sina ögonbryn bortsvedda och började hoppa upp och ner av förtvivlan och skrika som en tjej. Det tog ett tag att lugna honom så mycket att Remus kunde fixa tillbaka dem.  
Dagen led mot sitt slut och det var med en suck som Jane tittade ut genom fönstret och såg att det redan var mörkt.  
"Vi kanske borde byta om. Vi är nog snart framme.", sa hon till de andra. De suckade de också när de märkte hur mörkt det hade blivit.  
"Du har nog rätt", mumlade Sirius.  
"Aja, det var kul så länge det varade.", sa James inte lika dystert som de andra, han var nog den enda av dem som började inse att de snart skulle kliva innanför Hogwarts portar för allra första gången.

Nu väntar jag mig bara en sak till av dig innan du klickar bort den här och det är din komentar. :)


	3. Första skymten

Laddar upp ett till kapitel nu. :) Hoppas att ni tycker det är bra. Det kanske inte händer så mycket men ta det lungt, de har inte äns kommit till Hogwarts än. När de väl är där så kommer det att hända mycket. :) Men nu tillbaka till tvillingarna. 

Jane drog ner gardinen som satt ovanför kupédörren. När den var nere och det var säkert att man inte såg någonting utifrån korridoren tog hon fram ryggsäcken och med den skoluniformen. Hon drog av sig den långärmade tröjan och var precis på väg att dra T-tröjan över huvudet när hon märkte att de andra inte hade börjat byta om utan nu stod och stirrade på henne.  
"Vad?", frågade hon och såg oförstående mellan dem. "Skulle vi inte byta om eller?" De fortsatte att stirra på henne. Så vek Peter och James bort blicken från henne. Men Remus och Sirius fortsatte att stirra.  
"Hallå! Måste ni stirra?" Hon började känna sig lätt irriterad på dem och var precis på väg att fortsätta med att hon inte förstod varför de stirrade när hon knappt kommit in i puberteten. Men så verkade det gå upp för dem vad de gjorde och de vek undan blicken. Sirius oberört och Remus med en svag rodnad på kinderna.  
"Förlåt, men vi trodde att du skulle gå till toan och byta om bara.", sa Sirius med en axelryckning. Så gick det uppför henne vad han menade.  
"Men jag kan byta om där om ni vill göra det ifred", sa hon för att visa att hon förstod. Nu var det Sirius tur att bli förvirrad.  
"Vill inte du byta om ifred?", frågade han. Hon svarade med att rycka på axlarna.  
"Det spelar inte så stor roll. Jag ser ju fortfarande inte ut så mycket annorlunda än er. Så vill ni att jag ska byta om på toan eller inte?" Sirius skakade på huvudet för att samla tankarna. Han var säker på att nästan alla andra tjejer hade gått och bytt om på toan.  
"Gör som du vill.", sa han bara. Han kollade på henne och såg att hon flinade.  
"Då byter jag om här, för jag orkar inte springa bort till toan.", sa hon och såg att de andra log lite åt skämtet. Så fortsatte hon att snabbt byta om medan killarna gjorde likadant. När de var klara stoppade de ner deras saker i ryggsäckarna och satte sig och väntade igen. De hann inte så mycket mer än sätta sig så stannade tåget och de var framme.

"Bra tajming eller?", sa James när de klev ut ur kupén. Ingen svarade utan de fortsatte bara mot närmsta dörr.  
När de kom ut på perrongen hörde de hur en röst ropade över allt annat surr.  
"FÖRSTAÅRSELVER HITÅT!" Och så såg de den enorma kroppen den tillhörde.  
"Wow…", mumlade de. Det var helt klart den största människa de någonsin sett. Det de inte visste att det även var en halv jätte.  
"Vi kanske ska gå dit.", sa Remus lite tyst. Sirius flinade mot honom.  
"Ja, jag tror ju inte han skulle stå och skrika på oss om vi inte skulle.", flinade han mot Remus men han väntade inte på hans reaktion utan banade väg fram mellan eleverna mot mannen som ropade på dem. Tvillingarna var strax bakom. När de kom fram stannade de och kollade efter Remus och Peter.  
"Vart tog Peter och Remus vägen…?", mumlade James, men inte så långt efter dök de fram ur folkhopen.  
"Ni kunde ju inte ha väntat heller?", frågade Remus lite irriterat. De andra tre flinade bara till svar.  
"Kom me här, följ efter mej – nåra fler förstaåringar? Se opp var ni går nu! Förstaårseleverna följer efter mej!", ropade mannen igen och när det inte kom några fler började han gå ner för en brant och smal stig.  
Snavande och stapplandes följde de osäkra eleverna efter honom ner för branten. Det var en kille som gick framför Jane som snubblade hela tiden och när han snubblade för fjärde gången såg Jane till sin skadeglädjes stora lycka att det var killen hon fällt på tåget.  
"Ser att du inte har någon bättre balans här än på tåget.", sa hon illvilligt med ett stort hånleende. Hon visste inte varför men redan när han kom in i kupén hade hon hatat honom, och det hade inte blivit bättre när han inte behandlade hennes bror särskilt bra. Killen med det äckliga håret tänkte precis fräsa tillbaka när halvjätten ropade igen.  
"Ni får strax se er första skymt av Hogwarts, bara runt kröken här." Det fick killen att vända sig om och alla elever utbrast häpna "Ååååå!" Tvillingarna och resten av gänget kom fram och förstod varför alla hade reagerat som de gjorde. Det var verkligen en syn de hade framför sig, men det var inget annat en de väntat sig så därför sa de inget utan bara flinade åt de andras löjliga ansiktsuttryck. De hade kommit fram till en strand som bredde ut sig framför en svart och blank sjö. På andra sidan sjön på en klippa låg Hogwarts. Det reste sig ståtligt upp mot den stjärn beklädda himlen med många tinnar och torn. Både Jane, James och Sirius kände hur det riktigt kliade i fingrarna efter att utforska det väldiga slottet som låg framför dem.  
"Inte fler än fyra i varje båt!", ropade mannen och pekade på en flotta av små båtar som låg och vajade stillsamt vid stranden. Sirius gick fram mot en båt och Jane, James och Remus följde efter och satte sig i den de också. Peter kollade oroligt på dem när han insåg att han inte fick plats i samma båt som dem.  
"Men vart ska jag sitta då?", frågade han ängsligt.  
"Sett dig bara i någon båt.", sa Sirius nonchalant. Peter gjorde som han sa och satte sig ensam i en annan utav båtarna.  
"E alla i båtarna?", skrek halvjätten från båten han hade alldeles för sig själv.  
"Då så – FRAMÅT!", sa han när alla hade svarat ja.  
Och flottan av de små båtarna sattes i rörelse och gled samtidigt ut över sjön som var slät som svart glas. Alla elever satt tysta och stirrade upp på slottet som kom allt närmare och närmare, och det låg en spänd förväntan över sällskapet. Skolan tornade upp sig över dem när de kom närmare klippan det stod på.  
"Ner med huvet!", vrålade han som hade hand om eleverna då de första båtarna nådde fram till klippan; de böjde allesammans på huvudet och de små båtarna förde dem genom en ridå av järnek som dolde den stora öppningen i klippan. Båtarna plöjde genom vattnet som fanns i en nästan kolsvart tunnel, som verkade föra dem rakt under slottet, tills de kom fram till det som verkade vara en underjordisk hamn, där de kravlade sig ur båtarna upp på klipporna och småstenarna. Mannen kontrollerade båtarna men verkade inte hitta något som inte stämde och började därför gå upp för en trappa. Eleverna följde efter lyktan och kom snart upp på en gräsplätt som låg alldeles i skuggan av slottet. De gick förväntansfullt uppför den stora stentrappan och stannade framför den stora ek porten.  
"E alla här?" När alla svarade vände han sig om och knackade tre gånger på den enorma slottsporten.

Jag hoppas du tyckte det var bra, fast om du inte tyckte det så skulle du väl inte ha kommit hit nu. =) Men än så finns det en sak att göra. Komentera! Desto fler komentarer desto fler kapitel! =P


	4. Sorteringen

Hej igen! Vi kör på med ett kapitel till tycker jag och jag hoppas du håller med mig. Idag blir det ett lite längre kapitel, men det gör väl inget? Hoppas att du gillar det!

Porten gled upp förvånansvärt tyst med tanke på hur gammal den var när en häxa öppnade den. Häxan var lång med ett strängt ansikte och det långa håret uppsatt i en stram knut i nacken.  
"Tack, Hagrid. Jag tar dem nu.", sa hon och gjorde en gest att de skulle följa med henne in i entrén. Det lilla gänget gick sist i elevhopen när de gick in i den enorma entréhallen. När de kom in utbröts återigen hänförda "Ååååå!" och "Wow!" från de imponerade eleverna. Häxan ledde sedan in dem i ett litet rum där hon stannade.  
"Jag är professor McGonagoll och jag är föreståndare för elevhemmet gryffindor.", presenterade hon kort sig själv.  
"Jag tycker lite synd om henne.", viskade Jane till James. Han kollade oförstående på henne.  
"Hon kommer ju få oss i sitt elevhem.", förklarade hon sen och James hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt. Som tur var verkade inte professorn märka det utan fortsatte att berätta om sorteringen.  
"Längst fram i storasalen kommer det finnas en pall med en hatt på. Ni kommer en efter en att sätta er på pallen och ta på er hatten när jag ropar upp er. Hatten säger sedan vilket elevhem som ni hamnar i och ni går då och sätter er vid det bordet. Jag ska nu låta er få vänta lite medan jag frågar om de andra är redo att träffa sina nya kamrater. Ingen gör något dumt medan jag är borta.", det sista sa hon extra strängt och med en särskilt sträng blick på tvillingarna.  
"Wow… Man kan ju nästan tro att hon är synsk när hon redan ger oss en sån blick.", sa James lite förvånat.  
"Mm, förstår vad du menar brorsan.", svarade Jane som också hon var lite förvånad över att hon visste att de skulle ställa till "trubbel", som de vuxna så fint kallade det. Enligt de själva förgyllde de bara dagen med ett litet skämt.  
Professor McGonagoll vände sig om och gick ut ur rummet och genast började eleverna surra.  
"Kan vi inte göra något med den där snubben under sorteringen?", frågade Sirius tvillingarna och nickade bort mot killen som hade haft oturen att komma på kant med dem. Ett lite elakt flin spred sig över tvillingarnas ansikten.  
"Låter helt okej för mig.", sa Jane med en glimt i ögonen som både gjorde att hon såg ut som ett barn på julafton och som en som helt plötsligt skulle kunna göra vad som helst.  
"Ja, det låter helt okej för mig också. Fast vi borde vänta tills efter åt.", sa James med samma glimt i ögonen.  
"Varför?", frågade Jane och Sirius samtidigt. James suckade när det han menade var uppenbart.  
"Om vi skulle göra det nu skulle det vara uppenbart att någon här hade gjort det. Och vilka skulle bli misstänkta då? Jo vi. Därför kan vi få det att se ut som vem som helst hade gjort det om vi väntar tills han har blivit insorterad i sitt kära Slytherin.", James uttalade de sista två orden med drypande sarkasm men de var fulla av avsmak. De andra nickade för att visa att de förstod.  
"Men vad ska vi göra då?", frågade Jane lite otåligt, de hade inte så mycket mer tid på sig.  
"Det var det jag hoppades ni skulle kunna hjälpa mig med.", sa Sirius och kollade hoppfullt på tvillingarna. De höjde på ögonbrynen mot honom.  
"Så det var därför du ville va med oss?", frågade de med ett litet snett leende. Sirius förstod vad det måste ha låtit som han menade och satte upp händerna medan han protesterade.  
"Nej! Eller jo, men ändå nej. Ni verkar schyssta och så verkade det som ni gillade att skämta." James och Jane flinade mot honom.  
"Precis" och "Då trodde du helt rätt." kom ut ur deras munnar samtidigt och man hörde inte vem som sa vad. Sirius såg oförstående på dem.  
"Ehh…?"  
"Precis, vi gillar att skämta.", sa Jane.  
"Så vi fattade vad du menade."  
"Men det var kul att hör dig säga det. Och ja…"  
"Vi har en plan.", avslutade James det hela. Sedan började de förklara vad båda hade kommit fram till för Sirius. De hade precis hunnit klart när dörren öppnades igen och professor McGonagoll kom in igen.  
"Okej, allt klart?", frågade Jane och Sirius och James nickade. De vände sig sedan om och följde efter de andra ut genom dörren och ut i entréhallen igen. Den här gången gick de in genom en stor dubbeldörr och kom in i en stor sal där fyra långa bord var placerade bredvid varandra. När de gick uppför mitten gången tittade alla de äldre eleverna på dem. Vissa nyfiket, andra granskande och vissa till och med, med avsmak.  
När de kom fram till andra kortsidan av salen fick de ställa sig på en rad framför ett bord som stod placerat mot de andra. Jane och James flinade brett mot de andra eleverna, de kunde knappt vänta med att sätta sin plan i verket. När alla förstaårselever stod på en fin rad framför lärarbordet och med näsorna mot de andra eleverna började en röst att sjunga:

Ni kanske inte tycker jag är vacker,  
Men döm ej efter vad ni ser idag,  
Jag lovar äta upp mig själv om ni  
Kan finna någon hatt mer klok än jag.  
Behåll ni gärna era svarta plommonstop,  
Och era höga hattar som ser fina ut  
För jag är Hogwartshatten som sorterar  
Och därför slår jag alla andra utan prut.  
Det finns ej något dolt i era tankar  
Som inte genast jag kan uppenbara,  
Sätt mig på huvudet, och jag skall säga  
I vilket hem ni bör vara.  
Ni kanske passar bäst i Gryffindor,  
Där folk med mod i bröstet lever,  
Vars djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet  
Dem skiljer ut från mängden av elever;  
Ni kanske hemma hör i Hufflepuff,  
Där sanning och rättvisa styr,  
Ja, Hufflepuffarna är trogna och lojala  
Och aldrig någon möda skyr;  
Måhända är ert hem det visa Rawenclaw,  
ty den som lärd och kvicktänkt är  
Och har ett gott och klart förstånd  
Skall alltid sina likar finna där;  
Eller måhända ni i Slytherin  
Skall era sanna vänner finna,  
Där sluga rävar nyttjar alla knep  
Att sina mål och syften vinna.  
Så sätt nu hatten på! Förfäras ej!  
Grips ej av frossa! Ty jag kan lova  
Att (fast jag inga har) ni är i säkra händer,  
För jag, jag är en hatt med tanke gåva!

Eleverna och lärarna började applådera när hatten slutat sjunga. När applåderna hade tystnat klev professor McGonagoll fram med en lista.  
"Maja Adams!", ropade hon upp och en liten flicka skyndade fram till pallen. Hon han knappt sätta på den innan den utbrast "HUFFLEPUFF!" och hon skyndade sig till Hufflepuff bordet där de som satt hade börjat applådera högt och jublade allt vad de orkade.  
"Sirius Black!" Sirius gick fram till hatten med händerna i jeans fickorna och såg lite blek ut, men han hann inte ens sätta hatten på huvudet innan den vrålade "GRYFFINDOR!". Brett leende gick han bort till Gryffindor bordet medan ett mummel utbrast bland eleverna. Det hade aldrig förut i Hogwarts historia hänt att en Black inte hamnade i Slytherin och när dessutom hamnade Gryffindor var det klart att det börjades pratas om det. Men pratet tystnade tvärt när McGonagoll ropade upp nästa namn.  
"John David" En lång kille gick lugnt fram till pallen och tog på hatten. Den var tyst ett tag innan den tillslut utbrast "HUFFLEPUFF!" Han log och gick lika lugnt bort till bordet och satte sig bredvid Maja.  
"Lily Evans!" Tjejen från tåget gick självsäkert fram till hatten och satte den på huvudet. Strax efter vrålade den ut "GRYFFINDOR!" och hon gick bort till Gryffindor bordet. Sirius flyttade upp sig på bänken så att hon kunde sätta sig. Hon satte sig men kollade bort när hon kände igen honom från tåget.  
Två personer sorterades in i Slytherin och tre i Rawenclaw innan det blev Remus tur.  
"Remus Lupin!", ropade professor McGonagoll och Remus gick nervöst fram. Det blev den längsta pausen hittills innan hatten bestämde sig och vrålade "GRYFFINDOR!". Remus andades lättat ut och gick och satte sig mittemot Sirius som log mot honom och jublade högst av alla vid Gryffindor bordet.  
Åtta elever till sorterades in i varsina elevhemmen innan det blev någon de kände som ropades upp.  
"Peter Pettigrew!" Nervöst stapplade den knubbiga pojken fram till pallen och satte sig på den och satte på hatten. Den var tyst ett tag innan den utropade med hög röst "GRYFFINDOR!" fortfarande nervöst stapplade han mot bordet och glömde ta av sig hatten. Eleverna skrattade medan de applåderade och Peter var alldeles röd av skam när han gick tillbaka och lade ner hatten. Han skyndade sedan tillbaka till bordet och satte sig bredvid Remus.  
"James Potter!", James gick självsäkert mot pallen och satte den gamla hatten över det rufsiga håret. Precis som med Sirius var hatten nästan en decimeter ovanför hans huvud när den vrålade ut "GRYFFINDOR!". Med ett bredare flin gick James till Gryffindor bordet som jublade och applåderade allt vad de orkade.  
"Jane Potter!" Ett mummel utbrast när Jane klev fram mot hatten. Hon kunde mycket väl förstå varför. Samma sak hände med henne som med Sirius och James och hon gick med ett likadant flin mot Gryffindor bordet och satte sig bredvid Lily mittemot James.  
Två elever till sorterades in i Slytherin och Hufflepuff innan det blev killen från tåget som blev uppropad.  
"Severus Snape!" Han gick ryckigt bort mot hatten och satte på sig den. "SLYTHERIN!" Han gick bort till bordet som applåderade och jublade högt. Och så var sorteringen avslutad och McGonagoll tog undan hatten och pallen och satte sig på sin plats bredvid professor Dumbledore som reste sig upp.  
"Välkomna! Innan vi serverar våran festmåltid vill jag bara säga ett par välvalda ord. Nämligen, Marodör! Sabotör! Lingon jonglör! Nu, var så god och ät.", han satte sig ner igen till applåder och jubelrop. När Jane tittade ner på de gyllene faten igen var de fulla av mat.  
"Det är ett ganska bra namn.", sa Jane tankfullt när hon lastade på tallriken full.  
"Vad då?", frågade de andra med bordet.  
"Vad smarta man kan va. Nämen det är ett bra namn på gänget.", det första sa hon med ironi.  
"Vad är ett bra namn?", frågade Remus. Jane log lite mot de andra.  
"Marodörerna så klart!" James och Sirius började skratta. Och hon log bredare. Remus såg lite fundersam ut.  
"Det är det faktiskt.", sa han sedan.  
"Du anar inte hur bra det passar.", sa James muntert. Remus skrattade till.  
"Med er tre" han kollade på tvillingarna och Sirius, "Kan jag mycket väl tänka mig det.", alla förutom Lily log nu.  
"Jag tänker då inte vara med i något löjligt gäng.", sa hon lite barskt. De andra vände sig mot henne.  
"Ingen har sagt att du måste om du inte vill.", sa Jane mjukt.  
"Jag tänker ändå inte vara med.", svarade Lily den här gången inte lika barskt. Jane vände sig mot de andra sedan.  
"Så vad säger ni. Ska vi heta Marodörerna?" De andra log brett mot henne.  
"Ja", "taget" och "Självklart" hörde hon komma ut ur deras munnar.  
"Här med inviger jag gruppen Marodörerna.", sa Jane med en tillgjord alvarlig vuxenröst vilket fick de andra att skratta. När hon kollade på Lily såg hon att till och med hon log. Jane andades lättat ut. Hon ville inte bli ovän med Lily när de var de enda tjejerna från Gryffindor i deras årskurs och skulle dela sovsal i sju år.  
Hon log när hon tänkte på vad som skulle hända den sär Snaps eller vad han nu hette snart och så stoppade hon in en stor skopa mat i munnen. Efter ett tag märkte tvillingarna att de andra förutom Sirius tittade på dem, eller snarare stirrade på dem.  
"Har ni hört talas om bordsskick eller?", frågade Remus lite äcklat. James log snett mot honom.  
"Jo'å aväder de ba int.", sa James med munnen full med mat.  
"Ser det.", svarade Remus. James svalde sista tuggan.  
"Kul", sa han ironiskt men brydde sig inte så mycket mer utan fortsatte sedan muntert, "Ska vi köra igång med planen eller?" Janes och Sirius breda flin var svar nog och James log tillbaka mot dem. Snart skulle de få ha sitt lilla roliga.

Nå vad tycks? Du vet vad du ska göra. Tryck på den lilla knappen _reviwe_ och skriv en komentar! =D


	5. Ny frisyr?

**Ledsen att det dröjt med uppdatering. Har försökt skriva men har haft rätt mycket läxor, så kom jag på att jag hade ju ett litet kapitel som låg klart. Så nu, tillbaka till Hogwarts...**

Egentligen var det inget speciellt de hade planerat för Snaps eller vad han nu hette, men det var nog något de flesta i deras årskurs skulle ha svårt med. Omärkligt flyttade både Sirius och Jane sig närmare Lily så att James fick fri utsikt över Slytherin bordet men samtidigt skymdes av de tre eleverna.  
"Ska du söka till quidditch laget?", frågade Jane Lily för att dra bort hennes uppmärksamhet.  
"Vad är quidditch för nåt?" Jane tittade skeptiskt på henne.  
"Vet du inte vad quidditch är?", frågade Jane med ögonen uppspärrade så mycket att det såg ut som de skulle ploppa ut, men otroligt nog spärrades de upp ännu mer när Lily ruskade på huvudet.  
"Jag är mugglarfödd.", sa hon tyst. Jane såg medlidsamt på henne. Hon kunde inte förstå hur man kunde leva utan quidditch.  
"Stackars dig. Jag vet inte vad jag skulle gjort om jag inte hade fått flyga." Nu var det Lilys tur att spärra upp ögonen.  
"Flyga?"  
"Ja, man flyger på kvastar…", genast var Janes fulla uppmärksamhet riktad mot en detaljerad beskrivning av quidditch för Lily. Hon var så inne i det hon berättade att hon helt glömde bort allt förutom att hon måste få Lily att förstå hur underbart det var att flyga. Hon hade till och med glömt bort varför hon hade frågat Lily från början om hon skulle söka, därför blev hon lite irriterad när hon blev avbruten av att en elev skrek till och att sedan de andra började skratta. Hon vände sig om mot Slytherin bordet och såg att det alla skrattade åt var att deras plan hade fullbordats. Vid Slytherin bordet såg man hur Snaps rodnade över att alla skrattade åt honom och man kunde tydligen se att han inte visste varför. Men vad alla skrattade åt kan man säga var hans nya hårfärg och att man inte direkt kunde säga att den passade in till bordet och hans elevhem. Snaps hade nämligen fått rött och guld randigt hår och så hade James varit duktig och lagt till massor av glitter i förtrollningen. Så man kan väl säga att det såg roligt ut när en Slytherinare bar Gryffindors färger med tanke på att de båda elevhemmen inte brukade skutta omkring jätte glada tillsammans. Jane kunde inte låta bli att skratta hon heller. Sedan vände hon sig till James.  
"Hur länge skulle den sitta i?", frågade hon muntert. Hon var inte ett dugg irriterad längre nu när deras lilla skämt hade lyckats.  
"Mellan en och två veckor.", log James tillbaka mot henne. Hon skrattade igen.  
"Stackare. Fast jag måste säga att han klär väldigt bra i det.", Lily såg misstänksamt på dem.  
"Var det ni som gjorde det.", frågade hon med misstänksam röst.  
"Japp.", svarade alla tre muntert. Lily stirrade stint på dem medan Peter gapade och stirrade så att Jane blev orolig att hans ögon skulle ploppa ut.  
"Men det är ju elakt!" Tvillingarna och Sirius höjde på ögonbrynen mot henne.  
"Är det elakt att fixa till hans hår så att det ser bra ut?", frågade James.  
"Ja för du måste erkänna att det är en förbättring.", fyllde Sirius i.  
"Och att det är riktigt snygga färger.", lade Jane till.  
"Och att han passar rätt bra i det.", avslutade James. Lily fnös åt dem.  
"Det är ändå elakt."  
"Det var ju bara ett skämt.", sa James.  
"Men det var ett elakt skämt!", halv skrek Lily en aning upprört. Jane stönade uppgivet, Sirius slog sig själv i pannan och James dunkade huvudet i bordet.  
"Det han inte vet om skadar honom inte, och det kommer att gå bort.", sa James ner i bordet.  
"Precis.", insköt Jane. Hon kunde inte förstå varför Lily var så upprörd. Hade det varit Snaps som gjort det mot James fast med Slytherins färger hade hon inte blivit så upprörd som Lily. Fast hon kunde ju besvärjelsen som fick bort det. Lily blängde bara på dem. Jane suckade och sa sedan:  
"Om det nu gör dig så upprörd ska jag ta bort det imorgon." Lily tittade lite mjukare på henne men fortfarande surt.  
"Varför inte nu?", frågade hon fortfarande sur. Jane höjde på ögonbrynen så högt hon kunde och tittade sedan förvånat på henne.  
"Jag tänker inte låta dig förstöra allt det roliga om du trodde det.", sa hon lite strängt och lite förvånat med den där lugna men ilskna rösten som hon och James hade. Den som kunde få de flesta att ta ett steg bakåt av rädsla. Hon såg hur Lily ryggade tillbaka lite och hur hon krympte lite där hon satt på bänken.  
"Okej, gör det imorgon.", sa hon lite tyst. Jane log mjukt mot henne.  
"Då säger vi det." Lily nickade till henne. Maten försvann och istället fylldes faten med massor av olika efterrätter. Jane suckade njutningsfullt när hon såg på alla godsaker.  
"Det här måste vara himlariket!", sa hon kollade lite halvgalet på allt socker innan hon öste på med äppelpaj, sirapstårta och massor av vaniljsås. De andra skrattade åt henne och öste på sina egna tallrikar. Fast den enda som tog lika mycket var Peter, men det var ingen särskilt förvånad över. Stämningen var fortfarande lite spänd och Janes, Sirius och James gjorde allt de kunde för att försöka lätta upp den lite.  
Till sin glädje såg Jane att Lily skrattade lite med de andra när hon hade sagt ett skämt. Lily verkade inte vara lika sur på Jane längre, även fast hon knappt pratade med Sirius eller James. Efter ett tag försvann även efterrätterna till Janes stora besvikelse och Dumbledore Reste sig upp igen.  
"Innan vi går till våra sovsalar vill jag påminna om att skogen på Hogwarts område är förbjudet område av goda själv, som tillexempel vampyrer, varulvar och andra farliga varelser." Det var nog tänkt att det skulle skrämma eleverna men både Jane, James och Sirius tittade upphetsat på varandra. Det skulle inte dröja länge innan de hade satt sin fot i den skogen… "Mr Flitch (Jag vet att han inte var vaktmästare då förmodligen, men jag orkade inte hitta på någon ny. Förlåt ska inte störa igen) har även bett mig att påminna om listan på förbjudna saker är till för att man inte ska använda de sakerna. Den finns att läsa på hans kontor för er som känner att ni behöver en titt på den. Det var allt jag hade att säga. Har ni några frågor är det era prefekter ni ska gå till. Så nu önskar jag er alla en god natt och ber att prefekterna visar vägen till era elevhem.", avslutade Dumbledore sitt tal och satte sig ner igen.  
Genast började ett skrapande och surrande när alla elever reste sig upp och började gå mot sina elevhem.

**Så ... nu vill jag veta vad du tycker! Var det något som var extra roligt kanske? Extra bra? Dåligt? Berätta i så fall! Jag vill veta. Funderar på att sätta upp en gräns, att inte lägga ut ett nytt kapitel förrän jag fått fem reviwes (stavade jag rätt nu?). Skulle det funka? Vi får väl se... Men för att göra det lite mer spännande får ni ett utdrag ur nästa kapitel...**

"Säg inte att jag måste klä av mig för att ni ska tro mig.", sa hon dämpat och med en antydan till att hon blivit sårad (vilket hon inte hade) i rösten. Det verkade få dem att tro på henne.  
"Nejdå, det behövs inte.", skyndade killen sig att säga och lyfta händerna framför sig för att förtydliga det han sa. 


	6. Tjej? Vad menar du? Du är ju kille

**Haej igen! Jag lyckades faktiskt skramla ihop 5 reviews och jag vill tacka er som lämnat dem med ett nytt kapitel som lovat ;) Så vill jag bara säga (som jag glömt annars :look) att tyvärr så är inte Harry Potter mitt verk. Om det hade varit det hade jag nog suttit och jobbat på en ny bok i stället :p Om ni undrar varför alla kapitel är så korta så är det därför att jag kortat av dem så att det ska bli fler för er att läsa ;) Då blir inte väntan så stor tills nästa tror jag... Men nu, Back to the maradures!**

Marodörerna och Lily reste sig upp och började gå mot dörren där de kommit in där Gryffindors prefekter väntade på dem. Det var en tjej och kille.  
"Är ni alla nu?", frågade tjejen vänligt. Hon var lång och blond och rätt söt.  
"Japp.", svarade James lika munter som vanligt med ett nästan fånigt flin.  
"Då går vi då.", sa killen och gjorde en gest mot dörren.  
När de kom ut i entréhallen igen gick de upp för den stora marmortrappan och fortsatte upp mot sjunde våningen.  
"Vad ovanligt att det bara blev en tjej i gryffindor i år.", sa tjej prefekten lite tankfullt till dem när de kom upp på tredjevåningen. Både Jane och James kvävde ett skratt med en hostning.  
"Mm", sa James med lite ironi i rösten.  
"Verkligen", sa Jane bara.  
"Men då får ju du ett eget rum.", fortsatte tjejen och kollade på Lily med ett vänligt leende. Lily nickade men kollade lite tankfullt på Jane som bara rykte på axlarna. Tjejen verkade se det och kollade på henne i stället.  
"Föresten, vilket ovanligt namn du har.", sa hon till Jane. Jane höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen och kollade skeptiskt på henne.  
"Jane är väl inte så ovanligt?", frågade hon förvirrat.  
"Nej, det kanske det inte är. Men killar brukar väl ändå inte heta det?"  
"Nej det gör de väl inte, jag har då inte hört någon som gjort det.", svarade Jane. Båda prefekterna höjde ett ögonbryn åt henne.  
"Men du heter ju det.", svarade killen lite förvirrat. Jane kunde nästan inte behålla sitt poker ansikte så det rykte lite i mungiporna när hon såg hur mycket hon förvirrade dem genom att spela dryg.  
"Ja", svarade hon som om hon inte förstod vad de menade, när hon mycket väl förstod att de trodde hon var kille.  
"Hur kommer det då sig att dina föräldrar döpte dig till Jane och inte till Jamie eller något liknande?", frågade tjej prefekten lite förvirrat men nyfiket. Hon rykte lite på axlarna.  
"Varför skulle de inte. Vore det inte konstigt om jag hade ett pojknamn när jag är tjej?", Jane kunde inte hålla sig längre och började flina vilket ledde till att hon började gapskratta när hon såg deras miner.  
"Va? Du måste skämta.", sa prefekt killen och kollade skeptiskt på henne.  
"Nix.", sa fick hon fram mellan skratten. Hon slutade skratta efter en halv minut och kollade muntert på dem.  
"Du kan väl inte mena alvar med att du är tjej.", fortsatte killen att protestera. Jane suckade och lade vänster armen om James axlar.  
"Brorsan förklara för dem att jag är tjej är du snäll."  
"Visst syrran. Jo, hon är faktiskt tjej.", svarade han lika muntert. Prefekterna kollade fortfarande skeptiskt på henne och hon såg att även Lily kollade. Då kom hon på att hon aldrig sagt vad hon hette till Lily. Fast hon borde väl ha hört det under sorteringen? Jane suckade igen när det verkade som om de inte trodde på James heller.  
"Säg inte att jag måste klä av mig för att ni ska tro mig.", sa hon dämpat och med en antydan till att hon blivit sårad (vilket hon inte hade) i rösten. Det verkade få dem att tro på henne.  
"Nejdå, det behövs inte.", skyndade killen sig att säga och lyfta händerna framför sig för att förtydliga det han sa.  
"Nej såklart du inte behöver. Det är bara det att du ser så… så…"  
"Killig ut?", föreslog Jane när tjej prefekten inte verkade komma på något ord som passade in.  
"Ja, precis. Det skulle man väl kunna säga.", sa tjejen. Jane log ett snett litet leende.  
"Man kan väl säga att vi brås på pappa." Tjejen skrattade lite och fortsatte att gå.

**Hoppas att ni gillade kapitlet! Jag har nästa ferdigskrivet så allt som fattas är att just du, ja du, klickar på review knappen här nedanför och lämnar en underbar eller dålig review till lilla mig :)**


End file.
